


Beautiful

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Binary Jehan Prouvaire, Trans Male Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan meets Amelie.





	Beautiful

Jehan tip-toed through the open door. “Is she asleep?” they whispered.

Grantaire startled awake in the rocking chair, rubbing a hand down his face.

Jehan smiled softly and walked over, draping a blanket around his shoulders before perching on the bed opposite him. “You made that.”

Grantaire smiled and glanced over at his sleeping daughter. “I did make that.”

“Ferre’s really happy.”

The noise of the party outside drifted in.

Grantaire chuckled, stretching his arms under the blanket. “Well, he did help.”

Jehan smiled and glanced over at the baby, a strange expression on their face.

“Do you want one?” Grantaire asked softly.

Jehan shrugged. “I don’t know. Our house is barely big enough for the two of us, anyway.”

Grantaire nodded and turned back to stare at his baby again.

“She’s beautiful,” Jehan said.


End file.
